Making up is the best part
by sex's author
Summary: After a long day of unspoken apologies and hidden glances, Marguerite and Roxton come to learn that the best part of an arguement, is making up! R/Mc all the way! Very Hott and Heavy and Tres Exxplicit! read and review! I'm making a come back!


**This story is x-rated and shouldn't be read by children under age of 13.**

It was another beautiful day on the plateau. Veronica and Ned had gone on another one of Challengers long excursions through the jungle, leaving Roxton and Marguerite with the house to themselves. Challenger did this somewhat on purpose for that morning the two lovers had an argument which at the moment seemed small but escalated to something much bigger than anyone thought it would. So he thought the obvious "Give them some time alone, they're bound to patch things up one way or another. Those two love each other so much this wee argument can't stand in their way." So with that thesis resting reassuringly on his shoulders he and the others left.

The day went on with the two just passing sudden glances at each. The kind of glances that show how ignorant something was and how sorry you are. Soon enough Roxton broke the ice.

"Marguerite, listen _________" he began, but Marguerite being as stubborn as she was put up a front.

"John I have nothing to say to you." She said with reassuring defiance.

"Marguerite, please…….."He started again in a begging manner. She began to walk away when…she felt him grab by the waist and pull her into his hold and with a kiss so passionate, she was paralyzed in his arms with only his eyes in her focus. He brought her closer to him. She could feel his pelvis, so hard and full with enthusiasm ,against her thigh as her breast so bodacious and voluptuous and so full pressed up against his masculine chest.

"Marguerite you how I feel about you, and I will NOT allow this mediocre argument to stand between our love." She loved when he took control. He was so forceful but yet at the same time gentle and sincere. With that incentive reassuring her of their profound love, she kissed him and blew in his ear like it was an insightful secret only meant to be shared between the two. She then took his hand and led him to their bedroom. Once in the bedroom she pushed him down on the bed and lay upon him kissing, allowing his masculine hands to travel and explore every curve of her body. She then sat up straddling herself upon him, her hair out and flowing down past her back and into the depths of her breast. She began to unbutton Roxton's shirt and removing it, soon enough freeing those rippling muscles that lie beneath. After alleviating Roxton of his shirt she took off his shoes and then in the count of a heartbeat she began to unbutton and unzip his pants. She then climbed off of him and with great skill and expertise she slid the pants right off of him leaving him only with his long under pants on. She smiled at the sight and thought:

"Even in the smoldering heat he keeps his long underpants on."

She then in no time stripped him of those as well. There he lay, Lord John Roxton, bare and vulnerable in the clutches of Miss Marguerite Krux…He loved it! She loved the sight she received as well; she smiled with pleasure residing in each eye. In the sexiest way ever she began to strip herself of her clothing, piece by piece. She began with her skirt (her boots were already off).With the greatest of care and ease she slid the skirt off of her body allowing it to slide off the curves of hips right down her legs and down upon the floor. She then moved on to her shirt, unbuttoning every button exposing her camisole that rested under it and with another look Marguerite only stood there in her white camisole and these silk lace white underwear that looked ravishing with the camisole. Roxton lay with delight in his eyes. It was not as though he had never saw Marguerite in this manner or for any other manner at that but it was her beauty that made each experience new. Marguerite soon moved on in her strip tease, she untied the lace strings that held her camisole top together and allowed it to fall and trace the floor along with the other garments placed in pile upon the floor. Her breast so extravagantly breath taking and full of seducement became exposed. Roxton let out a low moan of pleasure and satisfaction. Last but not least, she removed her underwear. She slid her fingers down the sides of them and shimmied them down off her, and there she was NUDE in the sight of the man who she loved. Without hesitation she climbed upon him and kissed him and then moved lower onto his neck, another moan escaped Roxton's lips. She then sat up and straddled herself upon him once again, allowing him to enter her.

She started off slow moving in small circular motions and then grew into a swaggering back and forward motion and harder but still keeping the same pace. Roxton placed his hands upon her waist guiding her and pushing her deeper into what he called "the zone." Soon her pace became erotic and faster. Both let out moans and cries of pleasure. Her body bucked and went and into convulsions as her movements grew wilder. Their cries and moans grew louder and echoed throughout the tree house walls. Both Let out wails of "oh Marguerite" and "oh John". The room grew hot, trickles of sweat dripped down from each of their bodies. It continued for a half on hour. Roxton pushing deeper and deeper forcing her motions to be become uncontrollable and untamed. Soon enough her motions grew steadier as Roxton's juices oozed in her. She continued onward for another 5 minutes or so and then lay upon is chest allowing him to remain inside of her. Once his breathing grew normal again he took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked it as he rubbed the other with his thumb. She let out small whispers and cries of "oh John" and "ooh John." He toppled her over and pinned her to the bed kissing her and sucking on her neck. He continued to move down with these motions until he reached her center, pulling himself out her. Her center was still moist with his passions and her juices mangled together.

"Open up" he said in low whisper as he kissed her stomach. She obligingly obeyed and did as he asked. There she lay open to his every desire. He did not jump into it automatically, he started off slow. He knew she loved that!!!!!!! He blew into her causing her to receive a chill up her spine and tried to pull away from him but with his arms wrapped around each of her thighs escaping was not an option. After his swift blow of excitement he began. He first teased her clit with his tongue causing her to drop her head back and grab hold of the sheets. The excitement was already too much for her to handle. He then moved on to the more serious measures. He began sucking and licking her inside with so much passion that marguerite let out intense groans that echoed through the jungle. He drove deeper into her, causing her to go wild and the only thing she could was go for the ride. She held his head to drive him further into her. She could not help but to enjoy the passion. She bit her lower lip to hold back the moans and screams but it was no use, the murmured and muffled sounds were still heard through her restraint. She gave up on holding back her wails and let out cries of" oh john!!!!!!!!" until she climaxed in his mouth. Her juices were dripping, Roxton enjoyed her taste. She was sweet and kept him there for moment still sucking and cleansing her discharge. Then he made his way back up to her neck sucking it, while allowing her regain her breath, to get her prepared for their next step in their passion. He kissed her neck and moved up to ear and whispered "Are you ready?" she continued to inhale and exhale but she smiled with pleasure upon her face." I'll take that as a yes." He whispered again. He positioned himself above so he just look at her. She was so radiant. She blossomed. His strong masculine hands traced her body, first clasping and tracing her breast then moving down past her waist and finally reaching her stomach so that his trail ended at her hips. And with her glow invisioned in his mind….He had his inspiration and began. He positioned himself directly above her and slid himself gently into her. He started slow pushing in and out and grinding into her hard, she moaned as she held his back. Then his movements became faster but nevertheless still deep and hard. He continued to push in and out of her as he increased his speed. She began to claw his back with her eyes tightly shut and grasped his hair looking escape for her uncontrollable passions. His motions continued to grow more erotic with every wail of exuberance from Marguerite when suddenly he stopped. She felt him pull out of her and she opened her eyes to the abrupt halt. He then guided her from the bed to the floor to a wall, where he kissed her, holding her leg so that she felt his pelvis hit her vulva and tease her vagina. Then he slid back into her and within a heartbeat and picked her up as her legs straddled his waist and began to pound into her. This time Roxton beat his self into her as never before .Marguerite could help but to let out a scream. She bobbled up and down like she on seesaw but except now Roxton was her seesaw and she loved the ride. Her hair was wild and her body was draped with sweat. Her pussy throbbed with ach from being pounded into so hard but she accepted it for it felt so damn good. He pushed her further into the wall, suffocating her breast as he pushed harder into her, slowing the momentum, but increasing the height of the sex. With every push he grinded his dick into her making her feel his manhood deep within her walls. Her moans were endless, her wails were countless and cries were plentiful. Roxton let out moans and wails of aspiration as he deepened his every movement. He drove himself farther into her with every push of passion. Hammering himself into her until he could longer keep control of himself. His hands slammed against the wall, pounding them and resting them there, trying to use the wall as a stand. He grew slower, Marguerite no longer bobbed up and down but moved with him as he grinded into her. She grabbed the back of his head bringing him ever slow close to her. He was so close to that her every breath she took whispered sweet nothings in his ear. "Oh god, John!" she cried as he stirred in her. Finally he came in her. His fluids melted her insides. Both slid down the wall and rested upon each other .Marguerite still straddled upon him and Roxton still residing inside of her. His head lay upon her chest as he inhaled and exhaled and she simply rested her head among his own. Once somewhat gaining his composure he took himself out of Marguerite and lifted her up and after pushing the sheets back he laid her down in their bed. Then he climbed inside with her and placed the sheets over them. Both laid upon a pillow staring at one another and without a word they kissed not with passion this time but with love. She slid herself upon him resting her body upon his and using his chest for a pillow. He stared down at her admiring her beauty. Her gorgeous face, her beautiful long black hair, her amazingly shaped body and thought to himself "I must be the luckiest man in the world." And before those three heart-wrenching words could escape his lips, they flowed from Marguerite's first "I love you" she said with her eyes closed as she lay upon his chest. He showered her with kisses upon her hair and her forehead and replied "I love you more than you could ever imagine." He held her tight never wanting to let go as they both drifted off into a deep sleep, soon enough everyone was back.

"Roxton! Marguerite! Were back!" challenger called.

"Yeah don't you two jump out at us at the same time." Ned said sarcasticaticlly

The group made their way down stairs to their bedroom knocked and peeked through the door. There they were. Marguerite and Roxton nuzzled up against one another, sleeping.

"I take it they made up." Veronica said stating the obvious.

"Oh yeah they did!" Ned said in a quiet laughingly manner. Veronica pinched him to tell him to stop but couldn't help but to giggle from the comment.

"What did I tell you, give them time. I knew they couldn't stay hating each to long." Challenger boasted. "Well let us leave them; I wouldn't mess up their slumber." They all turned away and retreated up the stairs leaving Marguerite and Roxton to slumber, as they drifted through wonderland, drunk with each others love.

**The End! **


End file.
